


24 days of Shipmas

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who, Frozen (2013), Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Polaris (Youtube), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural, Tekken, The Lair (TV), Top Gear (UK) RPF, Total Drama, Youtube RPF
Genre: CaptainHamster, Destiel - Freeform, Dhom, Hannigram - Freeform, Hansoff - Freeform, Highland Doctor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Migunov, NoCo, Sabriel - Freeform, TotalCox, mystrade, pewdieplier, snarry, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Advent, I will try to post one fanfic every day up to (and including) the 24th.<br/>I will ad warnings and change ratings after what will occour in the fics.<br/>MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snarry

Harry sat outside by the lake. His classes were over for the weekend, and he had finally time to sit and just relax. With a dreaming smile on his face, he lazily threw a few rocks into the still water, daydreaming.  
“Harry!” The boy-who-lived opened his eyes with an annoyed huff and saw Ronny and Hermione scurrying towards him. “What is it?” he asked, trying not to look too annoyed. Hermione sighed. “It’s finished.” She said. Harry looked at her with a confused expression for a few moments before he remembered. “Oh. Let’s go then!” He said and jumped off the ground.  
Per usual, they had been using Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to brew their potion.  
After Dumbledore had disappeared and Umbridge had taken the role as headmistress, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to fight back, they had been working on, not only Dumbledore’s Army, but also on an animagus potion. And now, it was finished.  
“Is it safe?” Ron asked and looked at the purple liquid in the cauldron.  
“Of course it is, dummy.” Hermione answered.  
Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat and scooped up a big portion of the potion in his cup. His two friends did the same. “Cheers.” Ron said with a nervous laugh. The three wizards threw their heads back and chugged down the, oddly nice tasting, potion.  
Harry gasped from the burning sensation in his stomach. “Fuck.” He groaned and fell to the floor in pain.  
After a few minutes had gone, the burning subsided and Harry opened his eyes.  
He looked around himself, everything was so huge! He looked up and saw a dog looking down at him. The dog was a German shepherd, Harry concluded. He looked around some more and saw a snow-fox looking at him with an analyzing stare. Harry looked around himself and saw a mirror, not too far away, and in the mirror, he saw a fluffy, lack-furred hare. It was quite large, about the size of Hermione’s huge, orange cat.  
Harry looked at the reflection of the hare and tried ti move closer. His front-legs gripping the floor, and his hind-legs kicking, sending him forward. He was up close to the mirror and sniffed at the reflection of the black hare. He understood that the hare was himself, however, he had been certain that his animal would have been a stag, like his father.  
He pictured an image of himself in his head, and the hare in front of him, quickly turned into a 15 years old wizard with black hair, glasses, green eyes and a lightning-scar in his forehead. He turned around, just in time to see the shepherd dog turn into a ginger boy and the fox turn into a brunette girl.  
“Dude, you’re a bunny.” Ron laughed. “He’s a hare, Ron.” Hermione retorted. “Still funny.” Ron replied.  
Harry jumped down the hallway, his large ears searching for danger. Harry stood up at his hind-legs and sniffed the air, ears laid back. He knew that smell, but before he could react, a pair of hands closed around his hare-body. Harry kicked and squirmed, trying to get out, but the hands did not let go.  
He heard a dark voice mumble above him, and a door opened. The person who held Harry, carried him through, to the room on the other side.  
“You imbecilic moron.” He heard the voice over him growl. “You must be more careful, Potter!” The hands put Harry down on the floor, and he transformed back.  
Harry looked up at the black-cloaked man in front of him.  
Severus Snape scowled down at him and Harry lowered his gaze to the floor again.  
“Animagus potion.” Snape scolded. “Do you have any idea of what would have happened with you if you made just a tiny little mistake‽”  
“But we didn’t make any mistakes, sir.” Harry replied.  
“Don’t talk back to me, Potter!” Severus jelled. Harry flinched, he had never seen the Potions teacher so mad.  
Severus calmed himself down. “However I must confess that I am quite impressed that you and your friends managed to create the potion. You seem to be the youngest people to create that potion in thirty years.” He said. Harry looked at the elder. “Do you mean that you are one too?” He asked. Snape smiled and nodded. Then a look of fear crossed his face. “How long is it sins you became animagus?” Severus asked. “About an hour?” Harry asked. Then he felt a burning pain in his entire body. “Ahh! What is going on?” Harry whimpered as he fell to his knees. “It’s a side-effect of the potion.” Severus answered.  
Severus sighed and helped Harry to sit in one of his, surprisingly, soft couches. The older man walked up to a cabinet and returned with a vial of some orange potion. Snape put the vial to the student’s lips and helped him to drink it.  
“Come here.” Snape said and scooped the boy into his arms before walking them both into his bedroom.  
Harry began to struggle in the black-haired man’s arms. “Let go of me! What in the fiery pits of hell do you think you are doing‽” He growled.  
Severus ignored the young man and placed him on his bed, then he did something that made Harry’s eyes widen in a mixture of fascination and horror, Snape transformed into a blackish-grey dragon and crawled up on the bed.  
“An animagi needs the company of another in the first hours after transformation, so transform and get over here, you git.” Severus rumbled. Harry smiled an apologetic smile before he scuffed himself into Severus’ clawed arms and transformed.  
Hours later, the two men woke up, still embracing, but as humans now. Harry decided that he did not give a damn and just hugged Severus tighter.


	2. Hannigram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrecked my arm today, so that's the reason for such a short chapter...

Will moaned as Hannibal’s finger-nails traced his sensitive collarbone, drawing forth a few droplets of blood. The cannibal smiled and traced the scratch with his tongue, licking off the red droplets.  
“You are a feast, my dear William.” Hannibal purred with his deep accent. “Sometimes I wonder why I never hunt you or add you to the most fantastic course of meal.”  
“Because of the fact that this life, which you live, is barely livable without company.” Will stated and buried one hand in Hannibal’s brownish-grey hair.  
Hannibal moved his tongue further, up Will’s neck and bit at his troath. “I have managed so far.” Hannibal murmured against the special agent’s neck.  
Will gasped. “But that was back when you still hadn’t found your Achilles heel.” He breathed.  
Hannibal put his large hands n each side of Will’s face and stared into his eyes. “And what might my Achilles heel be, then; special agent William Graham?”  
“Me.” Will replied bluntly and draped his arms around the psychiatrist’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. TotalCox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My arm is still hurting like fuck, so...still short...

Jesse smiled and waved as John, his best friend, exited the cab. “TB, are ya ready for a weekend of HORROR!” the ginger-bearded man squealed (in a very manly way.).  
John rolled his eyes and looked at the other man. “You are a real man-child, Jesse…” he said and returned the smile.  
Jesse grabbed a hold of the Brit and nearly dragged him inside of his apartment. “Come on! I’ve got ‘Five Nights at Freddy’s 2’ and a shit-load of snacks ready!”  
John sat down in the small couch that Jesse had readied for them. The pc-screen with the game booted up on was facing them and a huge pile of different candies plus a bowl of popcorn was placed on the coffee table by the screen.  
Jesse readied the recording and got his camera working, while John got comfortable.  
“There we go!” the American announced to his friend and threw himself down in the couch, resulting in it nearly tipping.  
“You bloody idiot, Jesse.” John sighed, but Jesse (as that childish, happy, cutie-patootie that he is,) just grinned back and pulled the keyboard and mouse to them.  
After playing the game for nearly an hour, the two men sat; shivering and pressed up against each other, screaming every time Bonnie or Foxy or any of the other animatronics came into view. John was playing, and Jesse was constantly screaming into his ear: “THE MUSIC BOX! THE MUSIC BOX!”  
They managed to do all the five nights in just a few hours, and surprisingly enough, they didn’t get a heart attack.  
“WHY‽” Jesse said in a frightened high-pitched voice. “Why is there a 6th night‽”  
They started up the night and got insta-killed by New-Chica. “FUCK!” John cried out, and they tried again. This time they got to 4 AM, before they forgot about the music box and The Puppet jumped out at them. Jesse got so startled that he actually ended up tipping the couch this time, and the two Youtubers landed on each other in a mangled mess. Jesse flushed deep red as he saw how close their faces were. But before Jessy could even begin to consider the possibility of moving away from the other, John pushed his face upwards and kissed him.  
“Wanna do something else now? I am sick of being scared to near death.” John said nonchalantly. Jesse could only nod in response.  
This was going to be an interesting weekend.


	4. Dhom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it is late (and short), but my arm is still acting like a bitch and i was very buisy yesterday.... -_-

Damien Courtney looked down at his dying lover as the gorgon and the biologist walked away with Thom’s ring. He cried out as he felt the cold and thirst return to his body as he went back to become a vampire again.  
With a nervous glance, Damien looked over at the portrait, which had the large, wooden cross piercing through and black, thick liquid pouring from the wound. The vampire sighed, but was quickly ripped back to reality from a pained cough, which emitted from his dying lover.  
Damien was not hesitant with his action as he bent down and bit Thom in the troath, piercing the flesh with his two sharp fangs. He emptied the body for blood and laid one of his magical talismans around the corpse’s neck.  
Damien laid Thom’s body on the table and barricaded the windows. He managed to get the bullet out of his beloved’s chest. The bullet that his last right-hand-man Colin, that treacherous bastard, had placed in the other’s chest.  
Damien lifted his own amulet (Identical to the one he had put on Thom) and said in a husky, saddened voice: “Thom? Come back to me, love. Thom Etherton, I know you can hear me. Follow my voice! Come back to me! I love you.”  
Damien continued chanting until Thom opened his eyes and looked at Damien with a loving facial expression.  
“Damien?” He asked. Damien smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to the just-turned vampire.  
They pulled away and Thom looked at Damien with a wide grin, showing his lover his twin-set of sharp fangs.


	5. Sabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had no internet yesterday! D:

Sam stood outside of the motel he, Dean and Castiel was staying at. This date, two years ago, was the day that Gabriel had given his life to save him and Dean from Lucifer.  
Sam swallowed hard as he mourned his friend. He had liked the Trickster/Angel/Pagan God much more than Dean had. Dean had gotten a distaste of Gabriel after ‘Mystery-Spot’ when Gabriel had tried to teach them a lesson by murdering Dean over and over again. But Sam knew. He had always known that the short, golden angel just wanted the best for them.  
Sam had, after Gabriel’s death, tried to find a way to get them man back, but to no avail; the man was, and stayed, gone.  
Sam fought back a tear as he chugged down the last 1/3 of his beer.  
“No use in retorting to alcoholism, Samsquatch.” An all too familiar voice was heard from behind Sam’s shoulder.  
The hunter swirled around and dropped the empty beer-bottle, that shattered when it landed on the hard gravel.  
In front of him, grace glowing and all four golden wings spread, stood Gabriel. His golden eyes shining and his light-brown hair curling at his shoulders.  
“Gabriel?” Sam asked, astonished. The shorter man smiled and nodded once, light starting to fade.  
“Why are you glowing?” Sam said, brain unable to even focus at the fact that ‘Gabriel was alive!’  
Gabriel took two long steps towards the Winchester. He placed a hand to Sam’s face and closed his eyes. Sam gasped as images flashed in front of his eyes.  
Lucifer, death, darkness, a bright light, a golden glow, peace. All these emotions and feelings flowed over each other in front of Sam’s inner eye.  
“You got resurrected.” Sam stated more than asked.  
Gabriel nodded slowly before he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the taller man.


	6. Pewdieplier

Markiplier opened the door of his penis-tower and looked out. “Ok, guys, I think it’s safe!” He jelled back to his friends, Wade and Bob. “I think Latin have calmed down.”  
Mark knew that he shouldn’t have been messing around with the MOB, but he found it way to funny. It was not like Latin or any of the other gods would ever kill them…without bringing them back alive, at least.  
Markiplier stepped carefully out of the phallic tower and walked up to his farm, where he began to harvest the wheat.  
After he had harvested the crop and seeded the ground again he carried the wheat home.  
But as he got close to the door, he saw a man, hurled up at the front-door. Markiplier dropped the wheat and rushed to the unconscious man. “Bob! Wade!” He shouted into his communication device. But his friends didn’t answer. Instead; a warning laugh echoed in the earpiece.  
“Latin!” Mark whimpered in fear, knowing the laughter of the goddess.  
Mark managed to lift up the man and carry him inside. He laid him out on a bed, and looked if he could recognize the other.  
He had blonde hair, a stubble-ish beard. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. Mark looked at the man’s right ear and saw an earpiece; identical to the ones that he, Wade and Bob was wearing.  
The young blonde suddenly opened his blue eyes and started up into a sitting position. “Inn i fittans røv!” He cried out. “Who the fuck are you‽ and where the fuck am I!” the man continued, pointing at Markiplier.  
The black-haired man stared at the crazed up blonde. “ehh, I’m Markiplier...” he said. “Mark?” The blonde said and cocked his head to the side. “Where are we Mark? Is this one of yours or Ken’s pranks?”  
“What are you talking about?” Markiplier asked in confusion. “Who’s Ken? And…Who are you?”  
The blonde laughed, but stopped as he saw the serious look on the Asian man’s face. “It’s me; Felix!” The man said. “You know; Peeeew-dieee-pieeee!” He made some weird hand-movements as he said the name in a high-pitched tone.  
“Felix Pewdiepie?” Markiplier asked. “Yes! Me, Pewdiepie! One of your best friends! Remember, man! We play Prop hunt and TiTT like, every week with Bob, Wade, Ken, Yami and Minx!” Felix shouted.  
“You know Bob and Wade too?” Markiplier asked. “Have you seen them? They disappeared as you came here.”   
“No, I haven’t. But where are we?” Felix asked. “We’re in Minecraftia, where else!” Markiplier said and rolled his eyes.  
“What!” Felix jelled. “I’m inside of minecraft?” He jumped from the bed and looked around. “You gotta help me back to the real world, Mark!” Felix plead.  
“I don’t even know what you are talking about! Or who you are for that matter!” Markiplier jelled back. “I am Felix Kjellberg! Pewdiepie! The nr1 most subscribers on YouTube! And I am your bloody boyfriend!” Felix shouted, before pulling Markiplier into a hard kiss.  
Mark pulled away after a few minutes. “Listen here, Felix. I don’t think that I a-“Markiplier stopped as he felt something change in his head, and memories from another life, got transferred into his own.  
“Felix…” Markiplier asked. “I remember. But, I am not the Mark you are looking after. We are from different realities. Latin, a goddess in this world, pulled you away from your reality and put you into mine, for what purpose; I don’t know.” He looked into the swede’s eyes.  
“We’re gonna get you back to your Mark Fischbach.” Markiplier said with a smile.  
Mark started awake and fell out of his chair and onto the floor. He managed to scramble himself to his feet and looked up at his screen. The front page of minecraft was flashing back at him.  
“Mark, babe? You ok?” Felix asked from behind him. “Yeah, just a crazy dream.” Mark picked up his glasses that had landed on the floor when he had fallen.  
Felix hugged the larger man and nosed the crook of his neck. “You are tired, let’s go to bed.” He murmured.  
Mark kissed Felix on the forehead and mumbled in agreement.


	7. Johnlock

«Joooooohn!» Sherlock whined; standing in the middle of their living room, only wearing a duvet that he had draped around himself.  
John sighed and closed his computer. “What is it, Sherlock?” He asked, knowing the answer.  
“I’m boooooooored!” The detective pouted.  
John dragged his hands over his face in annoyment. “Are there no new cases?” he said.  
“No.” Sherlock mumbled. John looked at him. “Ok, maybe…can you see for me?”  
John opened the pc again and looked into their mails.  
“We’ve got none, still.” He sighed. Sherlock groaned in boredom and flopped down on his chair.  
“Tea?” He asked.  
John looked up from the pc. “The magical word?” he said, and to John surprise, Sherlock stood up from his chair, walked up to him and sat down on the shorter’s lap. “Please, John?” He said with a pout.  
John opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in shock and arousal.  
Sherlock opened his arms and let his duvet fall to the floor, and then he grabbed John’s face with both his hands and kissed him fiercely.  
John froze in shock for a millisecond before grabbing Sherlock’s arse and kissed back.  
At that moment, the door to the detective and his partner swung open and two men walked in, but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the completely naked Holmes on Watson’s lap.  
“Sherlock?” Mycroft and Greg said simultaneously and gawked at the two men, who were ignoring them in favour of exploring each other’s mouths.  
Sherlock pulled away and said in a growling voice, without looking away from John. “Mycroft, Lestrade; unless you two wish to see me ride John’s cock, I suggest you leave.”  
The two men scrambled out the door and down the stairs.  
With a satisfied grin, Sherlock pressed his arse against the outline of John’s arousal. “How about losing those pants.” He purred and continued kissing the doctor.


	8. Mystrade

Mycroft Holmes looked up from his papers as Greg Lestrade from Scotland Yard walked into his office.  
“I’m here on official business, Mycroft.” Greg said and tried to look important.  
“Greg, what have my brother done now?” Mycroft could swear that it sometimes felt like he and Greg were the baby-sitters of an annoying, little brat.  
“He have been found to have three large opium plants in his possession.” Greg said.  
“That brat.” Mycroft sighed and dragged both his hands over his face and let out a groan, that went straight to Greg’s groin.  
Greg stepped forth and stretched out a hand.  
Mycroft smiled and rested his face against the warm palm. Greg bent down and placed a soft kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “Don’t stress out, darling. John will probably get him out without any trouble.” He said in a comforting tone.  
“Are you certain of that, I mean, you know how unstable that brat is sometimes.” Mycroft murmured. “Remember that it’s John, we’re talking about. Sherlock wouldn’t dare contradict him.” Greg retorted with a small laugh.  
Mycroft turned his face and kissed Greg’s palm lovingly. “You’re probably right.” He said. “But sometimes I wish that he could just leave his old drug-habit.”  
Greg sat down on his lover’s desk and pulled him into a hug.  
“Do not worry, darling. He is a slimy eel, that one, he’ll be alright.”


	9. CaptainHamster

Richard Hammond groaned in terror as James May rushed past him to the finish line. "Oh, god, why!?" He moaned and bit his lower lip.  
Two days earlier  
"I bet that I will reach the finish line first." Jeremy Clarkson said cockily. At that, Richard giggled and rolled his eyes; Typically Jeremy to start a competition about something so stupid...Off course Richard would win! "Puh, as if, Jezza. I am clearly the one who will win this time." Richard said, at least as cocky as Jeremy.  
"Let us make this interesting then?" James chimed in. "Ok." Jeremy answered. "If I win, Richard has to wear high heels for one week, and James, you must wear a captain’s hat and only respond to the name 'Captain Slow', also for one week"  
"If I win, Jeremy, you must wear a suit, tie, tux, and shirt, everything for four episodes of Top Gear. And May, you must drive around in a marina, and only a marina, for a whole month." Richard said with a grin. Jeremy flinched at the thought of having to wear a tux.  
"My turn then." James said. "Ok, Jeremy, you are going to ride around on a Segway for a month-" "WHAT!?" Jeremy cried out. "And, Hamster, I will pick out your clothes for four episodes of Top Gear." Richard's big hazel eyes widened in fear as the words left James' mouth.  
Back to present day  
"Now." James grinned and rubbed his hands together, as his two friends basically slumped out of their cars. "How did you win!?" Richard whimpered. "I am the captain; my secrets shall die with me." James grinned and walked up to Hammond. "Now, shall we go discuss your new wardrobe?" He smiled. Richard looked up at his friend with the saddest puppy-eyes in the world; sadly, James was able to ignore the chocolate brown pools of adorability.  
James got Richard's sizes and drove off to the mall, laughing evilly, leaving a scared-to-death Hamster-Hammond, by his car.  
Monday Morning  
"Ooo~oo, Hamstee~eer!" James grinned evilly as he walked into the studio, carrying a large bag. "Oh, god, no!" Richard responded as he saw the other. "Has Jeremy arrived on his Segway, yet?" James hummed as he sat the bag down on a table. "No. not yet." Richard said as he watched James open the bag. He feared he might see something hot-pink, or blondes. What that really met his eyes was something far more shocking, and scary.  
"These are the clothes for today, Richard. Go and get them on." James said and handed the shorter a pile of clothes.  
"Hi, James, where's Hammond, you bloody bastard?" Jeremy said a few minutes later as he arrived on his Segway, clearly pissed off at the vehicle he had to use.  
"I'm in here, but I am not coming out!" Richard said with an oddly high-pitched voice. "Come on, Richie. I bet you look beautiful." Jeremy teased. It took a few minutes, but in the end; Richard gave up and exited the bathroom, where he had been changing.  
Richard was wearing a white, tight-fitting, V-necked singlet with teard arms and a faded union flag on the front. A pair of super-tight, black leather-pants with holes at the knees. A pair of big, black military-boots. He had a spiked collar around his neck, and lots of different type of bracelets around his wrists, including a few LGBT bands, skull-prints, union flags and band-names.  
"I look stupid." Richard mumbled, blushingly. James just grinned back at him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you: Richard's punk-phase!" Jeremy shouted with laughter to himself and his two friends.  
After the show  
"Wow, Hammond. Great show." James said and poured tea in two mugs, one for him and one for the punkly dressed. Richard took his mug and leaned against the counter top. "Thanks, you know, nothing is funnier than watch Clarkson torment trough the show, having to say that he not only lost a bet, but also, that he has to ride around on that Segway." Richard laughed before raising the tea-mug to his lips.  
"You know that you don't have to wear the outfit anymore, you can take it off if you want." James said. "I like it." Richard answered. "Pardon?" James responded. "You like it?"  
Richard shrugged. "I'm going to the club later, thought it would be great to wear it then."  
"Yeah, you'll get all the men with that arse." James laughed and took a large gulp of his tea. "Yup, that's the plan." The shorter replied calmly. At that statement, James spitted out all his tea in shock. "And thanks for those LGBT-wristbands, they'll help alo-" Richard was silenced by James's lips suddenly on his own. James was kissing him! Richard could not believe it. He reached upwards and intwirled his hands in James' long, soft hair and kissed him back.  
James reached forth and placed both his hands on Hammond's sides and deepened the kiss. Richard hummed in response, tongues intwirling.  
In the end, James pulled away, both gasping for air. Richard still had his hands in James' brown, but greying hair, and James was holding at Richard's sides.  
"Wanna come home with me tonight, Richard?" James purred into the slightly younger man. Richard looked up at his best friend. "Oh, yes." He smiled mischievously, leaning forwards and kissed at May's throat and collarbone.  
"Let's go, then." May said and grabbed Richard's hand, out of his hair, and started running to the car-park.  
At James' flat  
James was the sort of guy that always kept his flat tidy, and even though he did not hint at it at all, his home was in fact quite nicely decorated and quite up to date.  
His Kitchen was in nice black and dark brown colour with a kitchen isle and quite new-looking fridge and cooking stove.  
The living room was in cream and dark wood colour with a flatscrean and a blue ray. In the corner, he had a piano. Richard knew that it was quite new, sins the last one was crushed on the show not too long ago. He had big shelves with old books of Conan Doyle, Tolkien, Shakespeare, Dahl, and also a hell of a lot of Car-and-motorbike literature.  
But neither of these rooms, or any of the other ones interested Richard wery much as he and James stumbled, kissing, through the door, over the hall, up the stairs and finally into the bedroom. A nice, blue and white coloured interior. Blue walls, white wooden night-tables, a white dresser, blue bed sheets and (the only thing else than James that he could focus on) a white, king-sized bed.  
James felt his legs hit the side of the bed and Richard pushed him into it, dragging off his singlet before straddling the elder. James grinned and kissed at his chest, making Richard moan delightfully. Richard started to unbutton James’ shirt, hands trembling with anticipation as he did so.  
James pulled off his shirt, rose up from the bed and flipped Richard into it. James took in the sight of the panting, blushing man and took off his own pants, before crawling over the younger.  
Richard captured James’ mouth again for a sloppy, desperate kiss as he kicked off his own trousers. James let go of Richard’s mouth and began tracing kisses over his jaw, down his troath, stopped at the collarbone, biting carefully, before continuing down his chest, stopped at a nipple, biting and licking at it. Richard was whimpering at this point.  
James continued, kissed down Hammond’s stomach, dipped his tongue in his navel, before tracing his tongue down to Richard’s boxers. James moved further down and started kissing the bulge. “Please, James.” Richard moaned, thrusting upwards. James smiled and dragged off Richard’s underpants. With a cocky grin, James licked up the length of the slightly younger man’s cock.  
Richard moaned and James dipped his head down and began to suck and lick at his length.  
Richard sighed in pleasure and bent his neck as James reached the hilt of the younger’s dick.  
God, he loved that long-haired man.


	10. NoCo

«Woo, team go.» Noah said sarcastically, not looking up from his book. Courtney looked angrily at the indian boy and threw her ball at him.  
With inhuman reflexes and strength, Noah managed to catch the ball without even look up, then he clenched his fist, making it explode.  
The other campers gawked at Noah, who was still just calmingly sitting on the bench, reading his book.  
“Wow, dude!” Owen exclaimed.  
“dude, get down here and play!” Katie said. Noah sighed and looked up from the book. “I am not a fan of such meaningless sports, and there is no way I’ll go down there, only to get a ball in my face.” He said with a very irritated voice.  
“Come on, Noah!” Sadie said. “I’ll kiss you if you do!”  
Noah flinched, and Izzy rolled her eyes. “Sadie.” She said in a voice as if she was talking to a child. “Noah is obviously gay, he don’t want you to kiss him.”  
Noah looked at the ginger girl of the opposing team and cracked a small smile.  
“like, really?” Katie and Sadie said. “Like, we’ve always wanted a gay friend to go shopping with and, like, stuff.”  
“Come on, dude, can’t you try at least‽” Cody asked. Noah looked down at the cute gap-tooted boy and sighed before he tore off his woolen west and stepped down to his team.  
With Noah on their team, the Screaming Gophers won the challenge with ease.  
After the challenge, Noah had gone down to sit by a tree near the water.  
“Hi, Noah. Can I sit?” Noah looked up and saw Cody. Noah nodded. “It’s a free, well, relatively free island.” He said.  
Cody laughed and scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. “I…We never got to talk about what happened in the Awake-a-thon.” He mumbled. Noah smiled carefully, remembering how he woke up, Cuddling the other and kissing his ear.  
“What is there to discuss? Are you finding it more disconcerting; now that you know I am gay?” He asked.  
Cody shook his head and sat down beside him. “I’m bi.” Cody said simply.  
Noah smiled to himself. Maybe camp Wawanqaua wasn’t so bad…


	11. Migunov

Sergei Dragunov had never been much of a talker. He refrained as best as he could, from human interaction, sins most people got scared to near death, if he had just been looking at them. That is why he created Alisa, a human-like, deadly robot. And the robotic girl had soon become like a daughter to the Russian man.  
Dragunov had been training Alisa in combat sins the day she was assembled, and they were now finally ready to participate in the TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT 6. – The sixth TTT.  
“See you later, papa.” Alisa said as they separated, each going to their resigned changing rooms.  
Dragunov examined the people who was in the room with him: one man in a red karate suit and hair that would put Johnny Bravo to shame, a grey-haired young man wearing a black tuxedo, a man with a black ponytail and a police uniform, and a Spaniard.  
Dragunov let his gaze wander over the last person. Curly hair, dropping in front of his eyes, a small stubble on a strong jaw, circling a pair of plush lips. He had a broad chest and was wearing a zorro-like costume, complete with a sombrero, and open chest.  
Dragunov’s eyes drifted lower, to the man’s nice arse and thick legs.  
“ey, my eyes are up here.” The man spoke with a clear Mexican accent. Dragunov simply looked up at him, rose an eye, and began changing into his military suit.  
When he had changed and was about to turn around, a pair of large hands was placed on his side. “Are you the one they call: The white angel of death?” The Spaniard purred. “yes, and who are you?”   
“I am Miguel Cabbalero. Seems like we are being tag-teamed.” The Spaniard, Miguel said.  
Dragunov smiled at him. “Ready to win?” he asked, Miguel nodded, letting go of the Russian’s hips, only for having Dragunov put them back.


	12. Spirk

Spock felt his captain’s gaze on him as he bent over to examine what Chekov what Chekov had tried to show him.  
“Isn’t it magnificent, Spock!” Chekov beamed as Spock looked at the golden ring on his finger. Spock looked at the ring with a bit of confusion, before his brilliant mind managed to understand.  
“Are you engaged?” He asked. “Yup!” Chekov said. “To whom?” Spock asked. Chekov smiled and placed one hand over Sulu’s. “To Hikaru.” He beamed, and Sulu smiled to the Russian man and kissed him on the cheek. Spock nodded to them, and gave them a small smile. “Congratulations, t’hy’lara.” E said.  
Spock bended back up again and turned to his captain, who had gone down from the captain’s seat and now stood directly behind the Vulcan.  
Spock lifted one eyebrow at James before the human lifted one hand and caressed his ear. Spock looked straight into his captain’s eyes.  
James moved his hand down Spock’s face, down to the junction between his neck and shoulder.  
The entire cockpit was completely silent as Spock leaned in and kissed James.  
They pulled away and Spock put one hand on the captain’s left hip. “Why this sudden urge to kiss me, t’hy’la?” He asked. “Just wanted to make it official to the crew.” He purred.  
“Well you sure did that Jim.” McCoy said from the door.


	13. Hansoff

With a sigh, the ginger man slumped down by a tree. He had been walking around, aimlessly, for two days after he had escaped the boat. He had been looking everywhere for a small village, or anything, of which he could have managed to stay and collect his thoughts of what to do next.  
His tears of hopelessness fell from his eyes and melted the snow beneath him.  
With a quick movement of his left arm, a fire melted the snow, and steamed the water beneath him, so he ended up sitting on bare ground.  
He must have fallen asleep, because, when he roused from his sleep, it was dark.  
Hans looked around himself and listened out in the night to find the source of what had awoken him.  
His face formed an annoyed scowl as he heard the voice of Kristoff, the blonde Sami man, who had helped Anna and Elsa.  
The prince sneaked forth towards the voice and listened in on the text.  
All I see is hate and lies  
Thrown away for preferring guys  
I have never liked girls, that is what applies  
But I will rise  
I will beat those evil flies  
Hans looked at him with an analyzing and partially exited facial expression.  
“Didn’t it work out well with the princess?” Hans said as he made his appearance. Kristoff looked up at the Dane and sighed.  
“They didn’t exactly like my refuse of marrying Anna.” He said. “I just, have never found pleasure from women.”  
Hans smirked wider as he closed in on the muscular man.  
Kristoff’s brown eyes locked onto Hans’ green ones. Hans stroke one hand down the Sami’s side. Kristoff’s eyes widened in disbelief, but when Hans kissed him, nevertheless, he immediately kissed back.  
Hans pressed his hand down and massaged at Kristoff’s growing bulge.  
“Turn around, little Sami, time to show you why they call me ‘The Prince of the Southern Isle’” The ginger purred.


	14. Destiel

«Cas, It’s Dean. Yeah. We’re on 32c, basement level. St. James Medical Cen..” Dean stopped as he looked into the angel’s deep-blue eyes.  
Castiel looked back into the hunter’s pear-green eyes for a long moment before he managed to get back to reality. “I’m here…” He said in a more-than-usual rusted voice. “I can see that…” Dean said in a just as rusted voice and licked his lips nervously.  
Castiel had no way of stopping his next action; With the speed of the angel that he was, he grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him harshly.  
Dean wasted no time as he kissed back, entangling his fingers in Castiel’s brown hair. Cas moved his hands town from Dean’s face, down his sides, down to cup his nice buttocks.   
Dean opened his mouth and let Cas deepen the kiss by letting the angel’s tongue enter his mouth.  
“Ahem.” Dean and Castiel started and stumbled away from each other as Sam coughed to get their attention.  
“I know its valentine’s day, however, maybe you should get a room, or at least not fuck in front of me…” Sam sighed before getting back to studying the inflated heart.  
“Are you not surprised?” Castiel asked. Sam rolled his eyes. “Dude, you two are more obvious than Bert & Ernie.” Sam answered.


	15. Highland Doctor

Back in 1746, when James Robert McCrimmon first met the strange Doctor, he had thought that the war had begun to make him go insane; however, when he went with the Doctor, Ben and Polly, he soon understood that he had just been ignorant to the world around him. After fighting off Daleks, Cybermen and Yeti. After meeting Rapunzel, Salamander and oh so many others, he started wondering if not he was the sanest of them all.  
But later, after Polly and Ben had left them, Jamie had begun to learn more about the Doctor; they became very close friends. Then they met Victoria, and Jamie and the Doctor drifted a bit apart, but not for long, they both soon understood that they needed to stay close together. But as such stubborn men (even tough one was an alien) they had too much ‘pride’ to confront each-other with their feelings.  
They both knew that they felt more than just mere friendship for the other; the Doctor’s twin hearts thumped loudly and harshly whenever he was close to the Scotsman. And said Highlander barely managed to look at the Time Lord without flushing tomato-red.  
Then Victoria left them and the Doctor and Jamie was once again alone in the TARDIS.  
For two days, Jamie and the Doctor sat in the library and talked. For two days, Jamie learned about the Time Lords. And for two days, Jamie and the Doctor fell deeper and deeper in love. On the third day, the two men sat in the library and talked for a few hours, before Jamie suddenly lay naked on his back on the floor, with a just as naked Doctor on top and inside of him. Jamie moaned deep, not caring that he had blacked out; all he knew at this point was that he needed to have the Doctor like this and that nothing he had ever done could compare to the pure ecstasy that he felt as the older alien trusted inside of him, hitting his prostate with every calculated push. “Ah, Doc’tar!” Jamie moaned as he came onto his stomach. The Doctor came too, leaving them as a hot mess on the floor.  
The Doctor looked at the younger Scot. “Are you ok, Jamie?” He asked. Jamie smiled back to the Doctor. “Tha’ was the bes’ bugger I’d ever had’.” He groaned in a thicker accent than usual. The Doctor smiled back and hugged his companion, stroking his thick, dark-brown hair. Jamie smiled into the Doctor’s chest, breathing inn his strange scent of many unknown, but pleasant smells.  
The next few days, they spent in the Doctor’s room. But all good things have to end, so after a week was gone, the two time-travellers left the room and continued to explore the universe.  
They met up with Zoe and she soon became like a daughter to the two men.  
They spent three years together in the TARDIS, only the three of them, traveling and exploring. Until one faithful day.  
Jamie yawned and stretched his back, pops rippling through his spine. He turned around and buried his face in the Doctor’s chest-hair. “Good morn’in, love.” He mumbled and kissed the other’s chest twice, once over each heart. The Doctor stirred and opened his eyes, looking at his lover. His mouth curved into a groggy smile. “God morning, Jamie dear.” He said and ruffled one hand in Jamie’s already messy hair. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the Scotsman’s lips. Jamie felt his heart skip a beat. Even after being together for so long, the Doctor would still make him loose his breath.  
Jamie rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom which was attached to their bedroom. He felt the Doctor’s gaze on his naked form, so he made sure that he swung a bit extra with his hips.  
Jamie washed up, shaved and brushed his thick, brown hair before he walked back into his and the Doctor’s bedroom to get dressed. He put on his beloved kilt and a cream-coloured shirt, before putting on his shoes and walked into the control-room.  
The Doctor and Zoe stood together, talking silently. Jamie walked towards them and said with a cheerful voice: “Oi, are y keepin’ secrets from me, eh?” The two other time travellers jumped in surprise. “Jamie. Good morning.” Zoe said and returned the Scot’s smile. “We were just talking about the fact that you are 29 today.” The Doctor said, clearly lying, but Jamie let it slide, he was pretty sure they had a surprise for him. “huh, ok. Where are we goin’ today?” Jamie asked. “Oh, we landed while you showered, dear.” The Doctor said. “We are in London, in the year 1964.” The Doctor said.  
The three of them exited the TARDIS and headed for the park. “What are we doin’ here, Doc’tahr?” Jamie asked and looked around at the people that were relaxing in the shadows of the trees around them. Jamie remembered that these kinds of people were known as Hippies and they stood for peace and love; he kind of already liked them.  
They ended up in the middle of the park and the Doctor put a hand to Jamie’s chest, making him stop. Then the Timelord leaded the Scotsman up on a rock, the highest part of the park. The black-haired man smiled and dropped to one knee.  
“James Robert McCrimmon.” He said loudly with a voice of pure affection.  
“In all of my 454 years, I have never seen or experienced such love as I feel for you. You are my sun, my moon, my everything. And I want to ask you if you want my hearts.” He pulled out a beautifully decorated golden box in his hand and opened it, revealing a beautiful gold-ring with a glowing, white-point star. “Will you marry me?” The Doctor finished.  
Jamie was muted; did his Doctor really love him so much? He couldn’t believe it. Jamie smiled wide and threw himself into the Doctor’s arms. “Aye, aye, and aye to the infinity!” Jamie babbled in happiness.  
The Doctor took his human fiancé’s left hand and put the ring on his finger. Then they met for a breath-taking kiss.


End file.
